


Tickle-Me Tabris

by CocotteJenn



Series: Other Dragon Age One-Shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: Kallian Tabris can be a bit of a grump. Fortunately, Alistair and Zevran know how to make her laugh.





	Tickle-Me Tabris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/gifts).



> A gift for barbex who won a prize in my Tumblr giveaway, featuring her Tabris.

She is quick and lithe, which makes her difficult to catch, a rare advantage against the darkspawn. But those mindless creatures aren't the ones Kallian is facing tonight. In fact, the two men circling her aren’t even her enemies. But lovers or not, she isn't going to let them catch her so easily.

“Come and get me,” she dares them, squinting her eyes. “If you can.”

“What do you think, my dear Alistair? Can we take her on?”

His lips twitch into a smile. “There are two of us and only one of her. Of course, we can.”

They laugh together, taunting her with their banter. Kallian's brows tighten with frustration.

They take a step forward, closing in on her. This is her last chance. If she doesn't act now, she may never be able to escape from them. She dashes past them, running for the door. Alistair is big, but she's faster than him. She scoots around him and gets ever closer to the door. She gives the human man a quick satisfied glance. Her smug smile disappears quickly, however, replaced with a deep frown, when her eyes land on an empty spot near the bed. Where is-?

“Looking for me, amore?” Zevran asks, standing nonchalantly between her and the door.

Her eyes grow wide. She slows down almost to a stop, remaining safely out of his reach, but her moment of hesitation is enough for Alistair to come up behind her and grab her by the waist. Before she has a chance to slip out of his grasp, he's got her pressed to the bed, her arms pinned down above her head. She squirms a little for good measure, but she knows his grip is too strong for her. 

“No, no, no, no,” she implores them, already giggling, as Zevran climbs onto the bed.

His fingers roam over her body, tickling her with quick, light touches on the most sensitive areas. The sensation sends bolts of lightning through her body. Her laughter fills the room, bright and unrestrained. Her legs jerk uncontrollably, kicking the two men on top of her in a subconscious act of self-preservation. Her arms would be jolting too, were it not for Alistair's strong grip on her.

“Maker, please! Make it stop!” she begs them, laughing so hard her sides hurt.

Alistair chuckles. “Do you think she's had enough? I think she's had enough.”

They let go of her and slump down on each side of her. It takes a couple of minutes for her heartbeat to stop racing. Kallian closes her eyes and sighs, a peaceful smile spreading on her lips.

Alistair plants a kiss on her forehead, the familiar crease between her brows now completely gone. “You know,” he says, “you look much cuter when you're laughing than when you're frowning.” He kisses her again, on the cheek this time. “Not that you're not the most beautiful woman in the world on any occasion,” he quickly adds, an adorable blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Very beautiful indeed,” Zevran agrees, bringing her left hand to his lips to give it a soft kiss. “Marvelously stunning, I would even say.”

“Well, you two aren't so bad yourselves,” she replies, still slightly out of breath. “Although, there are… better things you could be doing with those wandering hands of yours.”

Zevran grins, quirking an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“I was actually hoping you'd say that,” Alistair murmurs, his lips curling up into a hungry smile.

Kallian kisses one, then the other, deeply, passionately, like nothing else in the world matters. And maybe, just for the night, they can forget about the Blight.


End file.
